My lucky day
by nyahappy
Summary: Konata is sick, tests are just around the corner and Kagami has some troubles with mathematics.
1. Chapter 1

**My lucky day.**

**Disclaimer**: _Well, I don't own anything of Lucky Star. I'll never will 'sobs'. But I do own some ideas for fics._

_**A/N**__: First fic! Hope you like it Konami lovers XD..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A-AAA-AAAAA!!!... Konata had a cold, as she was laying on her bed surrounded by god knows how many tissues from the cold and sore throat she had right now, the only thing she was happy for is that she skipped 'THE' History test. "...CHUUUU!!! Crap, I should have listened what Kagamin said...".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weekend in Konata's house...

"Waaa! It's raining! Come on! Let's go play outside!" Konata was just jumping around and trying to convince her friends to go outside an play like when they were children.

"No way I'm going out, I don't want to catch a cold." -Said Kagami "Besides exams are just on the corner of... Oh I see now, you DO want to get sick so you can skip exams, do you?" Said with a grin on her face after discovering Konata's plan.

"Tsk!". Konata's plan was too obvious, but she tried to hide it. "How can you say that? (Insert puppy-like expression here) I just want to do something funny with you guys...". Kagami did not buy it anyways.

"Hehe, come on sis, it'll be fun! Just like when we used to play, remember? Nee Miyuki-san?". Tsukasa gave her friend a cute smile.

"So, she's on Konata's side now?". Thought Kagami as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagami-san, once they finish playing we'll cover them with towels and give them some hot tea, they'll be fine". Miyuki smiled to Kagami so she could feel less worried about their friends.

As both girls were out playing with the little spots filled with water on the floor, jumping on them, falling down due their unstable running, both of them quite soaked for the soft rain, a sneeze came out Konata's and Tsukasa's mouth.

Both Kagami and Miyuki had a big sweat drop over their heads...

"Too late...". Said Kagami, already heading for two towels, while Miyuki went to make some tea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAACHHHUUUU!!! Damn rain, I don't like you anymore... Damn medicines, they're so bitter... Damn chicken soup, so flavour-less..." Konata said as reaching out for some more tissues, but luck wasn't on her side today, she already used them all. "Damn tissues! There should be an eternal box of them, If I were on a online game I could ask someone for some. Damn real life... Ok, that was too much..."

Konata was resting on her bed, or at least the small space left of it, she was mostly covered in her mangas and a few novels Kagami had recommended her, she had to admit they weren't that bad. At least she skipped her History exam and probably the math test for the next day.

'Knock knock' "Konata-chan, are you awake?". Said Sojiro in a whisper, trying not to wake Konata if she was sleeping.

"I'm awake, come on in".

"Feeling better?".

"More or less, I think my fever has gone already". Konata smiled at her dad making him feel better too, he had slept less that night. He was worried 'cause Konata had quite a high fever. She seemed to be okay now.

"Aaaaachuuuu! But my cold is still there".

"Glad to see you're feeling better Konata, you have a phone call from Kagami".

"Oh! Thanks dad. Gimme! Gimme!". With that, Sojiro gave her daughter the phone, opened the door and said "If you need something call me, ok? I'm gonna sleep for a while". He really needed it.

"Thanks dad, rest well".

Konata picked up the phone:

"Hello? Konata? How are you feeling? Has your fever went down?". Kagami's tone sounded worried.

"Don't worry, it's no big deal, my fever is almost gone, but... A-AAA-AAAAA!!!". Konata covered her mouth, succesfully stopping the sneeze.

"The cold is still there... 'Sigh' At least you're better now".

"But I feel sorry for Tsukasa, I dragged her along and she's also sick". Konata was really sorry, if she alone went sick she wouldn't feel guilty. "Guess I screwed things up".

Kagami felt sorry too, hearing Konata say she's sorry for something is not a common thing, besides Tsukasa didn't got that sick, just caught a little cold, but not a fever. She had to admit her twin sister was lucky for that, tough she did skipped school.

"Don't worry, she's fine. Ummm, so... Can I come over to your place? There's something I want to give you, so...". Kagami thanked she was talking on the phone, she was now blushing a little, but her voice was betraying her, she was almost whispering.

"So, can I...?".

"Kagamin, you just need to say "I want to see you", there's no need to ask!". Teased Konata, almost able to see a blushing Kagami.

"Wha- I- I... I-It's not that!. The blush rising.

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't missed me today. I sure did". Konata's voice sounded more sincere this time.

"B-BAKA! Of curse I- I... M- missed you... And Tsukasa! (Gosh! What's wrong with me?!) "I'm just lending you my notes so you don't get behind in class! More than you already are!". Tomatoes were white compared to Kagami now, thanks heavens telephones existed.

"Ok, I got it, I just love to tease you Kagamin! I bet your cheeks are as red as a XXkachu's!.

"I'll just ignore your last statement... Can I go or not?". Kagami let out a sigh, hoping the conversation would take another course.

"6 O'Clock?". Konata stopped the teasing, fearing Kagami would get really mad at her.

"Deal, see you then, take care".

As both hanged up, a little blush appeared on their faces.

"...ACHUUUUUU!!! I hope Kagamin brings tissues with her...". Said Konata while making some more room on her bed so she could get some sleep before Kagami arrived.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: _Well, that's it for now. I know it's a little short and there's a lack of "action" between Konami, but please be patient, I already have the ideas in my mind so I'll update quickly. Oh yes, don't forget to submit your reviews! Suggestions, good comments, bad comments, anything you want to say. Thanks, and be ready for some "action" on chapter 2!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__Yay! Chapter two up. Enjoy:D_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on her desk, Kagami tried to finish her math homework, worth half of tomorrow's test. Usually she could finish it quite fast, but today her mind was somewhere else. She didn't understand why this common exercises were suddenly so hard. When math has became her weak point?

"This goes like this, then (40)3-5+X98... So after this... goes..."

A hard sigh of desperation and frustration came out from her mouth, while hitting her head with the desk and throwing her pencil away from her. Usually such an easy problem was a piece of cake.

"Gosh! What's wrong?! I haven't even done half of this... this... aaaaargh!!!" Another sigh. "Ok, calm down, calm down. It's almost time to go to Konata's house, I'll just need to cool off my head and everything's gonna be fine, I'll try harder when I come back"

Getting ready to go, Kagami placed her notebooks on her backpack and headed towards the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Konata's room, now awake, but still surrounded by tissues, she was as usual, reading mangas to pass time. While reading she moved her vision to her desk clock-manga-clock-manga-clock. Her face clearly showing some frustration.

"Mou, hurry up! How can you be so slim and so slow at the same time?!". She said while looking to the minutes needle.

Leaving her manga on the bed and dropping herself on her back she was now really bored, watching the small particles of dust flying above her face. Suddenly she heard Sojiro's voice:

"Konata! I'm going to the store to buy some ramen! You'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yep, but don't take too long, I need you to open the door when Kagami arrives!"

"As fast as clad my lady!" (See note at the end).

Konata heard some noise before her dad left, but paid no attention to it. Once the door was closed she placed her hand on her forehead and shouted:

"Crap! I forgot to ask him to bring me tissues! The toilet paper has left my nose all red already... Damn you toilet paper!"

While Sojiro was gone, Konata decided to go downstairs for some cookies and milk. She moved trough her room, dodging the mess on the floor, most of it used tissues, PS2 controllers and some dirty clothes. That was when she noticed she still haven't took her pyjamas off. It was a dress like pyjamas, long enough to cover her... intimate parts. Her hair a mess and a red nose like Rudolph the Reindeer.

"Ok, if Kagami sees me like this she'll laugh at me forever". 'Kwaaaaaooooo' Her stomach begging for attention. "But food's first!"

As she grabbed the doorknob she noticed it began to move on it's own. Startled and a little scared, went back a few steps.

"A thief!!!" She was already reaching out for her star rod she used for Nagato's cosplay, When the door opened she screamed as her arms went forward pointing at the person standing in front of her. Eyes shut and a will of steel.

"Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi... XXkuru beam!!!"

A startled and confused Kagami stood motionless. Jaw dropped. Blinking faster than usual. Awkward silence as Konata opened her eyes slowly only to meet those blue eyes she knew so well. And as if in slow motion she saw the expressions Kagami made while watching her. First, it was a face like: WTF?! Then: Etto... And lastly and oh, so slowly, a grin followed by an amused smile, ready to burst in laughter.

Konata was now practicing the tactic animals use when in danger of a predator.

"Maybe if I stand motionless she won't see me. God, tell me she didn't saw what I just did!" Konata thought.

But this was not a predator. It was even worst! An AWAKENED BEING.

"Haaaaaahahahahaha!!! Wha- wha-!!! Why did- What was that just now?! XXkuru beam?!?! Hahahaha!!!"

Kagami's hands held her stomach from the sever laughter she was having right now. With tears forming in her eyes and practically rolling on the floor after what she saw.

"Kagami! I-I-..." Konata still couldn't talk. She was so embarrassed to have been seen with the "clothes" she was wearing, but her little show made it even worse.

"Uffff, ok, hahaha, ok... I'll calm down". Said that, she turned her head back placing her hand on her mouth, covering it in a very Kodachi Tatewaki stile. "Pffffffff! XXkuru beam".

"Cut it out already, it's enough embarrassment for me to have been seen in this clothing!".

"Come on, you're sick, the least thing you should care about are your looks" Kagami was right on that one.

"I wouldn't care if it was someone else who saw me, but it was you Kagamin". Said Konata looking straight at Kagami's eyes who blushed a little after hearing that.

"Well, I really don't mind the way you look. Wait, that sounded wrong… I mean... you look good all the time so there's no need..."

"Heh! Got cha", tought Konata. "Anyways, how did you got in here? You already have a copy of the key to my house, huh?".

"And I see you are such a liar. You don't have a fever anymore and your cold is also gone". Stated Kagami lifting her eyebrows while crossing her arms in a scolding position. "What are you doing out of bed when you're supposed to be resting? Don't tell me you were cleaning your room, although you should". The room looked like a war zone.

"I just wanted to get something to eat. I'm starving!".

"Ok, I'll bring you something, you get on bed now or you'll stay sick for another 3 days".

Kagami grabbed Konata from her shoulders, turning her over and moving her towards the bed, then covered her up making sure she was comfortable. By that time Konata felt like she was dreaming. A K rated dream, faster turning into a K+ dream.

"Holy s---! Why is she tossing me into bed like that? Such a wild woman". Her inner-self thought.

"Wait here, what do you want me to give you?"

"Hehe, I should save my game so I can pick all the options for that question", Konata smiled after that thought and looked at Kagami "Cookies and milk would be fine".

Kagami ignored that weird smile and headed for the kitchen. When she got there grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured some in two glasses and placed some cookies on a plate, enough for both of them.

"I have to admit she does look good like that". Kagami blushed at her own comment and hurried back to the room.

Meanwhile, Konata was outside of the bed again, searching for a pair of shorts to put on. A small pair of white shorts was good enough. Just when she put them on, Kagami entered the room, again scolding Konata for being out of bed.

"Well, at least you're dressed now. Get to bed, hurry!"

Said Kagami as she placed the glasses and plate with cookies on the little space left on the computer desk.

When she saw Konata still standing on the floor, looking straight at her.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. You look good, that's all" Said Konata, scratching the back of her head.

"Just lie down already"

Konata did so, reaching out for the sheets that were practically on the floor now. Kagami noticed her friend having trouble with that, so she helped her, took the sheets and covered Konata with them. As their eyes locked each other, Kagami smiled a sweet smile, just for Konata to see, who was now quite red.

"Mmmm, maybe your fever's still there, your face is all red. Let me check you on".

Konata was now having trouble with focusing her vision on something else than Kagami's chest. Her friend reached out, bending towards Konata kissing her forehead softly to check her body temperature.

"Holy f------ s---! Why is she kissing my forehead? She could just checked me with her hand... in my... my... forehead! In my forehead! Her hand in my forehead!". Her inner-self was dying to hug Kagami, sending signals to Konata to do so, but the damn body just wouldn't move!

Kagami now started to take off the jacket she was wearing, unbuttoning in 1/4X speed to Konata's eyes. An undressing Kagami was driving her mad! And fast. Kagami was now in a cream blouse, whit a red necktie, she wore a skirt long just above her knees. Just until now Konata realized she looked not just good, she looked quite sexy with that outfit.

"Holy f------ p---- of s---!!! Why is she undressing in front of me?! I'm gonna die from a nosebleed Kagamin!" Her inner-self now kicking the thing Konata had for brain, crying 'cause the carbon piece Konata had morphed in such a little time.

"Uffff, I understand that you can live in such a mess of a room, but how can you bear the temperature in here? It's too hot!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Extra Note:**____**The phrase "As fast as clad" is from Shakespeare's "Penas por amor perdidas" (I have no idea how it's called in English, if someone knows the name please let me know). The character who says it (Moth) is talking with Armando, who asks him to go deliver a letter to her beloved one. Moth answers: "As fast as clad", confusing Armando who calls him dumb for saying that. Then Moth explains he will go as fast as clad being shot from a gun, leaving Armando astonished by his statement.**_

**A/N:** _Last chapter ahead! Can't finish it today, my dad's going to use the pc the whole afternoon, so probably tomorrow (if I don't have much homework, school is such a pain DX) I'll upload the last part. Did you found out the references? If you watch enough anime, I'm sure you did. Oh, yes. See that little button that says "__**GO**__"? Don't you want to check it out? Wonderful things will happen! XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _The climax is here! Ok, I will not take responsibility for any injuries caused for reading this fic (such as nosebleeds, falling of your chair due excitement or whatsoever). Well, it's not that "strong", but it's sure cute XD_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ufff, I understand that you can live in such a mess o f a room, but how can you bear the temperature here? It's too hot!"

"Achuuu!" Konata now felt like the dumbest living person ever. Plus her sneezes came back. Of curse it was hot! The door and window were closed, the temperature outside was 37 degrees under shadow, the humidity in the air announcing a probable rain.

"_Baka! That's the reason why Kagamin took her clothes off, me! She just wants to be comfortable. That's why she's ventilating herself with her hands, whipping off the small drops of sweat that travels down her long, pale neck… giving it a special shine… that makes me want to… to touch her neck and tickle it with my hands, caressing… caressing her and go slowly down through her arms…and if I don't stop now my brain will melt, then evaporate, condensate and a rain of even more pervert images of myself doing 'things' to Kagamin is going to rule over my mind and body!!!"_

Konata couldn't help it; she had now a weird aura around her, as if in a dream. Luckily, Kagami was not looking at her, and after noticing the silence she decided to break it.

"Still sick, huh? Oh, that's right! This will make you feel better". Said Kagami reaching out for her backpack and taking out a little piece of paper with something written on it. As Konata saw it, her daydream was broken.

"Remember the cultural festival? Well, we have the same teacher, so our groups decided that this year they won't do anything like hunted houses and the like. This year, everyone will give a present instead. They called it "The invisible friend" or something like that. We all wrote our names on a paper and placed it in a box, each one drew one and the paper you drew you give him/her a gift, how's that?"

"What? And I missed that? That made me feel even worse now". Konata said with a troubled face.

"Well, you know… I drew one for you and Tsukasa, the teacher said it was ok since you both were sick, so you do will get a gift!" Kagami smiled to Konata now that she gave the good news, hoping her friend would feel better.

"You did that for me? Thanks! But wait a second, there's no way any of you guys would give me something, or me to give you something, that's such a pain"

Konata felt bad again; to have to think for a present for someone she didn't know what he/she liked would be troublesome.

"Well, that's not all, you have to study for the tests you're going to miss. Teacher said you have to do them all the same day"

"Good. Now I feel like throwing up"

"At least eat a cookie…" Said Kagami offering the plate to Konata who practically dove into the cookies.

The girls were chatting when the door opened causing them to jump a little. Sojiro had returned with his favourite ramen soup and a little box of tissues. As Konata saw the small green box containing the sacred papers with a mint like fragrance, and painted a big smile over her face.

"You rule dad!" Giving him the thumbs up.

"Yeah, I know…" Kagami swore she could see the Japanese rising sun behind Sojiro.

"Well, I'll be in my room if you need something Kona-chan. Although you have all you need already, do you?" Said Sojiro looking just a second to Kagami, who blushed ferociously and hid her face to Konata, who was in a very similar state. When both girls came back to normal, Kagami decided to speak.

"You know Konata, about the invisible friend thing and the math test for tomorrow…"

"_Damn, I had forgotten about that already. The test can wait, but I still have to buy a present"._Actually, it was the other way around.

"You see, before I came here I tried to work out some exercises for the test and…"

"_Mmmmm, Tsukasa is not that hard to find a present to. A cosplay suit would be just perfect for her…"._ Konata wasn't listening to Kagami at all.

"And I just couldn't solve them…"

"_Miyuki, Miyuki… I know! Maybe a pair of short__socks for increasing her moe-ness! I can already see it. Hehe"._

"So, I was wondering if you could, well… Pass the cold you have to me…"

"_That Minoru guy is also easy, a big poster of Akira and he'll be more than pleased and… Wait, what was that again?"_Her mind back to earth as she heard the last statement Kagami said.

"I said that you could pass to me your cold, so I skip the test. The invisible friend thing can be done some other time, so…" Kagami was now looking at her lap, moving her legs forward and backwards, trying to look calm and natural.

"And how am I supposed to do that? To have you breathing the air I breathe?". This time, Konata didn't saw the flag Kagami had just triggered.

"No, like this…".

Once again, Konata felt that sweet vanilla smell, this time had no comparison. The sudden movement of Kagami left Konata in shock. Kagami was almost on top of her, brushing her lips with Konata's. But Kagami didn't moved, like if waiting for a reaction from the lips she dared to taste since she had memory. Then Konata went for it, making something she thought only in her most personal dreams. She took the red necktie with her left hand and brought Kagami closer, stealing a sigh of surprise from her, while her right hand travelled trough those long legs she desired the most, kissing, licking and reliving all the desire they had deep inside them. When the lack of air was being notorious the kisses came to and end, leaving both of them panting and breathing heavily. Kagami looked down to the bed, as if it became the most interesting thing in the world.

"Konata… I… I have to go…".

Konata's heart was now making company to the Titanic. What was that? Kagami started all of it and now she was just going away like that? Konata felt bad, betrayed. Was it all a joke? She dropped herself on her bed, closing her eyes as she heard the door open and close. Tears beginning to form on her eyes, wanting to believe it was all a bad dream. She could still smell that vanilla scent as if were right beside her. When she opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her with in an eager way.

"I just wanted to say… Well…".

Words were unnecessary, Kagami kissed Konata again, just a short peck on the lips. But that was all Konata needed to feel at peace.

"If I have to do that damn test tomorrow I'll come back to complain".

"I'll be waiting" Konata could not be happier now.

Kagami headed towards the door, when she was about to close it, a sneeze escaped her mouth.

"Well, it seems you have all you wanted now".

"Yes, all I wanted". Kagami travelled Konata's face while saying that, making her blush again. Kagami followed soon after her. When she was outside Konata's room, another sneeze betrayed her. Konata could only smile and let out a soft laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**_It's the end. I hate endings 'sobs'. Ok, did you like it? Did you hate it? It was fun to write, a lot. Actually I wrote the last part during History class XD. I know, that was bad, but believe me, that class is boring as hell. The teacher face is also boring, makes you want to sleep… Well, that said, wait for the next story. Farewell!_

_R&R! I need to feed as well ;D_

**A/N: **_Fixed some typos. If there's another one please tell me, I hate them T.T_


End file.
